Olhos de Gris
by Mello Evans
Summary: E ele jurou, com suas vistas cheias de determinação. Para IV Chall Scorpius Malfoy do Seisvê. Drabble. Slash.


**Título**: Olhos de Gris

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Giu

**Ship:** Al/Scorp

**Gênero:** Romance/ Fluffy (?) Será que eu consigo fazer algo não fluffy desse pinhãozinho? /desespero

**Classificação:** PG - 13 (K+)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter® de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota 1:** Fic feita para o IV Chall Scorpius Malfoy do Seisvê.

**Nota 2:** Fic feita para dizer que eu vou atrasar com a fic _Trajetória_, pois eu vou viajar! :**3

* * *

**

_Mesmo que o mundo intero fique sujo de erros_

_Eu nunca irei soltar a sua mão._

_My Dear – L'arc en Ciel._

Al não achava justo, mas muita coisa naquele mundo não era justa e no mundo mágico que não seria diferente.

O moreno analisava, de longe ou, às vezes, de perto, porém nunca deixava de observar.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**-**

Aos trezes anos, Albus Severus Potter ainda não conseguia entender a posição que o amigo de casa tomara.

Ele era, ao contrário de si, desprezado por tudo que aconteceu a sua família e _por causa_ de sua família.

Os Malfoy sofreram muito com o final da guerra, perderam bens e status, e o avô do loiro ainda ocupava uma das celas escuras de Azkaban.

Ele sofria represálias como se fosse sua a culpa de ser de uma linhagem puro-sangue que servia ao Dark Lord. Os colegas Slytherins, e até de outras casas, tentavam pregar peças em suas poções, soltavam piadas ácidas para menosprezá-lo e ridicularizá-lo. Mas Scorp se mantinha erguido a cada investida contra si, escondendo-se atrás de seu manto frio de indiferença e, às vezes, até mesmo dava o ar de sua graça com suas respostas um tanto cruéis, mas que, ao ver de Potter, eram mais do que justas para se defender. Porém, por trás de toda aquela arrogância, mais precisamente por trás daqueles olhos cinza metálicos, ele podia ver como aquilo magoava Scorpius, como ele reagia às mínimas insinuações dos outros. Seu rosto se contraía por alguns segundos para logo depois policiar-se.

**-**

Aos quinze anos Albus Severus admirava o loiro.

Malfoy nunca deixou de lutar, querer ser o melhor, e ainda diziam que Slytherins não eram fortes; talvez ele fosse igual ao pai. Já que O-Salvado-Do-Mundo-Bruxo dizia que Draco Malfoy, pessoa com a qual ele vivia junto depois de se separar de Giny, sempre se esforçava em tudo que fazia, antigamente para objetivos escusos, mas fazia...

O tempo passava e ele a cada dia se fascinava. Via que Malfoy conquistara seu espaço com muito esforço, mostrando que não era como o avô e que aprendera muito com seu idolatrado pai. E podia ver, escondida atrás de seus olhar ainda gélido, a satisfação por conseguir tudo isso.

**-**

Aos dezessete anos, Albus se apaixonava ainda mais pelo, agora, namorado.

Ele crescera tanto e se tornaram um homem, eles estavam em seu último baile de inverno e viu aquelas íris tão profundas quanto o oceano sorrirem e pedir-lhe ousadamente para viver com ele pelo resto da vida e pode sentir toda a decisão que isso incidia em suas vidas, mas a certeza que ele realmente queria. Ele disse sim, e o que mais poderia dizer?

**-**

Aos vinte e um anos, Al teve certeza que não existia e nem nunca existiria alguém tão único como o seu noivo.

O loiro estava mudado, ombros largos, mais alto, o mesmo porte, mas com o quê a mais de masculinidade que. Ele tinha o seu lugar. Trabalhava como administrador no hospital St. Mungus. Tinha seu círculo de amizades um tanto grande, vasto e de pessoas importantes e não se deixava abalar, pelo menos não que fosse visto por quem não lhe conhecia bem.

Eles trocaram alianças e selaram aquele amor na presença de todos que um dia viraram as costas para um Scorpius ainda muito jovem, e lembrou-se de tudo que ele teve que passar até ali, principalmente em Hogwarts; aquilo foi desonesto e até mesmo cruel. Mas, como todo Malfoy, ele sabia manter a pose e fazer jus ao seu patamar superior e assim, mesmo que aos poucos, ele conseguiu o respeito de todos e viu muitos terem que admitir que estavam errados.

Recordou de quando eles estavam na beira do lago com apenas onze anos, onde o loiro sofreu o primeiro preconceito contra sua família e ele jurou, com seus olhos cheios de determinação, que iria passar por cima de cada um deles, mostraria seu valor e iria fazer sua família voltar a ser o que sempre foi. O topo da linhagem puro-sangue. Ele prometeu e conseguiu a jura de seus olhos de gris.

Albus Severus sorriu com a lembrança enquanto beijava aqueles lábios e olhava mais uma vez para a razão de estar apaixonado por Malfoy até o sempre. _Seus olhos _e o que ele podia ver através destes.

**Finite Incantatem.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Eu tive a idéia enquanto eu conversava com um amigo meu no shopping, atrás de chocolates no meu níver. Ele contava o que precisava antes de você aceitar o pedido de namoro de alguém ou para fazer o tal pedido... E tudo que ele falou, de certa forma, está na fic. Muito maduro da parte do Airon... Te adoro docinho :**3**

_**Uma morte lenta para quem ler e não mandar review.**_

_**Kissus amores. *risos***_


End file.
